Xenoblade Wiki:About
' ' – ' ' – ' ' – ' ' – ' ' The Xenoblade Wiki is using MediaWiki version . There are articles, and pages in total. There have been edits. There are uploaded files. There are registered users, including administrators. This information is correct as of on , . ( }}}|action=purge}} }) The Xenoblade Wiki is a wiki devoted to the Monolith Soft's RPG ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' series, consisting of Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X and Xenoblade Chronicles 2. The wiki format allows anyone to edit and add information about the game. If you'd like to participate, check out the Community Portal for help in getting started! Xenoblade Wiki Timeline 2011 * April 17, 2011: The Xenoblade Wiki is created by LisaGarland. * September 28, 2011: Michael Clark is promoted to Administrator. * October, 2011: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 500 articles. 2012 * January 23, 2012: Saith89 is promoted to Administrator. * February 6, 2012: Doom636 is promoted to Administrator. * February, 2012: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 1,000 articles. * March, 2012: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 1,500 articles. * April, 2012: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 2,000 articles. * May 9, 2012: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 2,500 articles. * August 19, 2012: Vorpal Reaper is promoted to Bureaucrat. * August 19, 2012: Ceiling Master is promoted to Administrator. * September 13, 2012: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 3,500 articles. 2013 * February 8, 2013: UnnamedBonus is promoted to Administrator. * March 29, 2013: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 4,000 articles. * August 9, 2013: The German Xenoblade Wiki is created. 2014 * July 29, 2014: Ceiling Master is promoted to Bureaucrat. * November 22, 2014: Drahnian is promoted to Administrator. 2015 * January 15, 2015: Flanqer is promoted to rollback. * January 19, 2015: The French Xenoblade Wiki is created. * January 22, 2015: The Italian Xenoblade Wiki is created. * March 1, 2015: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 4,500 articles. * April 25, 2015: WiseAdventurer is promoted to rollback. * June 13, 2015: The Spanish Xenoblade Wiki is created. * June 27, 2015: Flanqer is promoted to Administrator. * August 6, 2015: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 5,000 articles. * October 11, 2015: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 5,500 articles. * November 22, 2015: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 6,000 articles. * December 8, 2015: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 6,500 articles. * December 20, 2015: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 7,000 articles. * December 31, 2015: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 7,500 articles. 2016 * January 17, 2016: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 8,000 articles. * February 17, 2016: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 8,500 articles. * March 19, 2016: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 9,000 articles. * April 4, 2016: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 9,500 articles. * July 22, 2016: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 10,000 articles. * November 12, 2016: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 10,500 articles. * November 16, 2016: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 11,000 articles. * December 16, 2016: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 11,500 articles. 2017 * February 4, 2017: WiseAdventurer is promoted to Administrator. * August 26, 2017: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 12,000 articles. * December 3, 2017: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 12,500 articles. * December 12, 2017: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 13,000 articles. * December 18, 2017: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 13,500 articles. * December 26, 2017: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 14,000 articles. 2018 * January 2, 2018: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 14,500 articles. * January 7, 2018: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 15,000 articles. * January 20, 2018: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 15,500 articles. * February 23, 2018: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 16,000 articles. * April 15, 2018: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 16,500 articles. * June 15, 2018: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 17,000 articles. * July 17, 2018: LightBender360 is promoted to administrator. * December 29, 2018: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 17,500 articles. 2019 * August 09, 2019: The Xenoblade Wiki hits 18,000 articles.